Tsuzurao
by Kurama029
Summary: Naruto has a secret one that he has held in for 7 long years, but now it is time to reveal both it and himself, to not only his friends but to the world as a whole. No Pairing Yet, First Story.


(A/N: I don't believe it is very well paced at the moment, let me know what you think... also first story YAY!)

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Tailed Beasts and Jutsu"  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-** **Where it all Began** (Prologue)

 **Konohagakure**

It is, as always a sight to behold, a place of beauty and mystery, nestled amongst the trees that had been created by the village's first leader, the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Dusk had just settled on the village and the light's in the street's began to illuminate the village, people could be heard all across the village, returning to their homes for evening meals, heading out to nearby restaurants and pubs to celebrate, because today was unlike most, it was the 10th of October, it was a day of celebration in Konoha. For it was on this day 5 years ago the famous Kyuubi no Yoko was defeated by the villages Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Both he and his wife lost their lives that night, so today was to not only celebrate their lives, but the loss of many of the shinobi that had defended the village and its inhabitants.

But course where there is joy, there is also sadness, for one villager hated this day, he thoroughly despised it. Mainly because this was the day he would spend in hiding, once year, always October 10th, but not only was this the celebration of the downfall of the Demon Fox, it was also this child's birthday, his name? Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruto was a scrawny looking kid, wearing a shirt 2 sizes to big for him, shorts with rips and tears all threw them and running around the street in bare feet. He had so far been lucky not to have run into any of his 'friends' or so they called themselves, he had gotten so good at hiding nowadays it was like second nature to him. Naruto knew of all the back alleys, gaps in the fences, even the sewers when they became necessary and above all he knew how to hide and do it well.

" _So good so far, only a few more hours before these idiots begin to pass out from to much drinking, I should make my way there"_ He smiled looking up from where he sat on one of the many rooftops, staring up at the faces of the Hokage that were etched onto the stone wall that acted as the backdrop to the entire village, Naruto stood up and began to travel at a light speed over the rooftops towards his destination, but that is when he heard it, the thing that he dreaded the most, "THERE"S THE DEMON, LETS GET HIM!" and so it began again for the 3rd year in a row, the traditional 'Try to Capture and Kill the Demon.'

Naruto took off as he heard those words, but as he increased his speed, he began to lose his balance, making mis-steps and overall he just wasn't paying to much attention as to what was in front of him, rather than what was behind him. Naruto could hear that they were gaining on him, _"There must be Shinobi chasing me as well this year, there is no way civilians would be able to keep up with me at this pace"_ and boy was he ever right, Naruto grinded to an immediate halt as he sensed multiple presences in front of him.

Naruto was surrounded, there was no mistaking it, he was in serious trouble. _"6 Jounin, 12 Chunnin and a handful of Gennin, there is no way out of this, maybe I should just take the beating for this year and be done with it?"_

"Don't even think of trying to escape Demon, you are surrounded by some of the most powerful shinobi of this village. You cannot and will not escape this time, today you die." The largest of the group had spoken up, the apparent leader.

" _There's always a way out, you just have to …. ahh found it._ " Naruto took a step back and leapt forward to his left in between the leader and one of the other larger jounins, diving between their legs. But unfortunately he was not surprising or quick enough for them to fall for it, one of the jounins grabbed him by the leg and lifted the squirming boy into the air. Then throwing his body like a ragdoll into the air, he quickly rushed through some hand seals.

" **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"**

Using his chakra to move the small fire balls directly into Naruto's path, they set the small boy on fire, he then turned to the others and spoke, "Attack Now! And kill the DEMON!" The rest of the gang turned to Naruto who was now all the black from the Fire Jutsu and shouted out their intended attacks.

" **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu"**

" **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"**

" **Raiton: Raiiryūdan no Jutsu"**

The attacks all collided with Naruto's body as one, leaving nothing but a very large smoke cloud and a large bang, that thankfully had occurred as the fireworks began for the evening'ss festivities. Naruto's body fell through the bottom of the cloud and to the ground, hitting it with a large thud, luckily they had made it to a relatively abandoned part of the town, on the outskirts, so none would have really noticed what had occurred.

The group of ninjas made their way to were his body had fallen and the leader of the team reached out to check the Demon's pulse and finding none, turning to the others with a huge smile on his face "He have done it" he said with a laugh, "THE DEMON IS DEAD!", the group as a whole began to cheer and whoop, proud of what they had done. "Now let's really get the party started, the village must know of what has occurred, spread the word and rejoice for IT is finally no more!", the shinobi scattered in all different directions to relay the news to the village that Naruto Uzumaki was indeed no longer among the living.

But in that moment something incredible happened, if you got real close you would be able to hear it, a single heartbeat and in that moment the young man's life would change forever.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, he was dazed could hardly see the feet in front of him, but slowly and surely his eyesight returned to him, as did the rest of his senses. It was cold and damp, he could see nothing but metal walls and pipes running in all directions, the hallways seemed to go on forever. "Where in the hell am I? What exactly is this place?", he said, speaking to himself.

" **COME, Child!"** a booming voice could be heard echoing through the hallways, looking to his side Naruto could see one of the pipes had lit up in a deep red colour, _"Guess I am going that way then…..."._

Naruto followed the glowing pipe into a large open room, the wall that stood in front of him was what looked like a cell, with iron bars from floor to ceiling and on the locking mechanism a seal was set in place to make sure that the gate remained shut. **"Finally you have arrived little one"** a voice bellowed from behind the gates, **"I believe it is time that you knew the truth, about everything."** A large shape came to the forefront of the cage, two large red eyes that seemed as if they were piercing through Naruto's own soul, his 9 Tails swished behind his large orange coloured fur body.

"YOU!... You are the Kyuubi no Yoko, the 9 Tailed Demon Fox, you should be dead…... wait does that mean I am dead?" Naruto began to panic, pinching himself and hitting his leg with a balled up fist. **"No child you are not dead, I used some of chakra to protect you from the attacks of those so called Ninja."** the Kyuubi seemed to smile at the mention of those that had attacked Naruto. "So, if I am not dead then where in the hell am I?"

" **This is the inside of your mind Naruto, this is my home for now…... my prison as it were".** The Kyuubi snarled at the thought, but continued on before the boy could interrupt him, **"When I took on the Yondaime Hokage, he did not kill me as most believed. The 9 of us, myself and my brothers and sisters the 'Nine Tailed Beasts' cannot be killed as we are nothing put pure chakra given a consciousness, it is for that and other reasons, we are sealed into humans or objects, so the villages could have their weapons."**

" **On the night that I was forced to attack the village, Minato the Yondaime Hokage, sealed me inside of you Naruto, you had just been born not even one hour old, you were of course the only logical choice, first because you are an Uzumaki, only people of your clan can contain my power, second it is much easier to seal so much chakra into a new born because their chakra coils have yet to develop and thirdly Naruto, because your mother was my second Jinchuuriki and your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage"** Kyuubi watched Naruto's face as he processed all this information that he had been given in such a small amount of time.

Naruto couldn't even comprehend most of what he had just been told, _"No wonder they kept calling me the Demon, it all makes sense now, my parents did die while fighting the Kyuubi but they were the ones who actually defeated it… AMAZING! Believe It!"_ He looked up at the gigantic form of the Kyuubi, "So I am really the son of a Hokage?"

The beast chuckled, it's massive body making the ground shake, **"I never lie Naruto, that is one thing you should know about us, while we may trick and deceive we would never lie, especially to our Jinchuuriki",** "Wait, so there are other's like me, 8 others you said?"

" **Yes and I believe that it is time that we all got acquainted,"** Kyuubi reached out his left paw to the edge of the cage, **"Come here Naruto and touch my paw",** Naruto still somewhat hesitant complied walking to the edge of the cage he could feel the power that radiated off of the giant of a beast. Reaching up he balled his hand into a fist and bumped the Kyuubi's paw and in an instant everything went white. While he was partially blinded, he could still hear quite well and the Kyuubi could be heard far and wide.

" **SHUKAKU!"**

" **MATATABI!"**

" **ISOBU!"**

" **SON GOKU!"**

" **KOKUO!"**

" **SAIKEN!"**

" **CHOMEI!"**

" **GYUKI!"**

" **Hear me and Answer my call!"**


End file.
